


Lock and Load

by BlueberrySummers



Series: Resolute [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberrySummers/pseuds/BlueberrySummers
Summary: Pointblank didn’t realize he needed someone… until someone neededhim.





	

_Earth._

On Christmas Eve, an Airbus A380 passenger jet disappears off radars somewhere over the Pacific Ocean.

All 649 passengers and crew on board are presumed lost. 

No wreckage is ever found.

-o0o-

_Somewhere on Cybertron…_

“I can’t work with all this noise.”

“Then shut the thing up.”

The screams ended abruptly.

“You could’ve just used more sedatives, you know.”

“I’m too annoyed right now. Too much of the stuff and they die.”

“Ugh these things are too fragile, they keep dying.”

“This one came out all right before smart-aft here smashed it.”

“It’s not dead, I can fix it.”

“It’s too small! Toss it in the reject pile.”

“But—”

“Commander Shockwave only wanted the big, strong ones, remember?”

“Fine, fine.”

And so the specimen was thrown down a garbage chute to join more than six hundred and forty of its fellow rejects below, awaiting the incinerator.

-o0o-

Pointblank surveyed the scene.

The Autobot Special Ops officer and his team had managed to rescue Brainstorm from the cell where he had been left in stasis, but they had arrived too late for much else. The compound had already been evacuated, Shockwave and his staff gone, along with most of the data files. The experimental spacebridge had been dismantled, the foundation destroyed. Nearby lay the remains of what appeared to be an air transport of some sort.

After ordering the team to search the rest of the compound, Pointblank inspected the wreckage. The transport had not been large by Cybertronian standards, and he determined it had not been sentient either, but if the design had not clued him into its alien origin, the miniature passenger seats did. With a grim look on his faceplate, Pointblank quickly found his way down to the incinerator room.

The smell of death was the first thing that hit him. The floor was slick with blood, and a heavy stench of rotting, organic flesh emanated from the mountain before him, made up of bodies, and body parts, either bare or covered in wires and plating. 

His vents caught when he realized just how many there were.

Swallowing the rising tide of rage and anguish, he ran a scan, despite the feeling that there would be no life signs to detect, the gesture simply standard procedure. 

Nothing.

He moved towards the other end, continuing to scan. Just as he was about to give up, a single blip appeared, so faint that he nearly missed it. 

Pointblank quickly began to wade through the corpses, ignoring the bodily fluids that smeared his armor and seeped into the joints, until he found the source of the blip. Pushing aside some dismembered remains, he reached in and, ever so carefully, lifted a small armor-plated creature out. 

At the sight of its bloody, broken form, barely clinging to life, Pointblank took pity and was about to end its suffering when a pair of eyes weakly fluttered open and met his optics, holding his gaze for one long moment before rolling back and succumbing to the darkness.


End file.
